The present invention relates to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems that may have one or more analog-to-digital converters with offset injection.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones are often provided with camera sensors. The camera sensors are formed from arrays of image sensing pixels. Typically, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is used to read out image values (and reset values, when a correlated double sampling (CDS) scheme is used) from the image sensing pixels. Traditional ADCs require input signals to fall within a particular range. Due to noise, overly large or overly small values from pixels, and other factors, the signals provided from the image sensing pixels to the ADCs often do not fall within the required input range of traditional ADCs. As a result, the signals from the imaging sensing pixels can be clipped, resulting in the loss of image data and dynamic range.